


Sit Next to Me

by LusciousDean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fun, M/M, Marvel Universe, SHIELD, Sambucky Valentine's Day Fic Exchange 2020, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: When Shield locks Sam and Bucky in a room, what measures will they go to in order to get out of said room?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Sit Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back again, sooner than I thought this time and with many more words than last time! So, if you read my works, thank you. I suggest listening to Sit Next to Me by Foster the People when reading this. Thanks! Hope you enjoy. If you have any comments, they are very welcome.

They were sitting on opposite sides of the room when a voice came from the ceiling. 

“You’re going to have to learn to get along somehow and clearly everything we’ve tried so far has not worked... so this was our only other option.” 

An agent of Shield spoke. Both bucky and sam groaned begrudgingly. 

“I don’t care what anyone says. I am NOT staying in here with this asshole.”

Bucky stated, clearly irritated and fed up with sam and his current situation. Bucky disliked sam. Sam disliked Bucky. That was just the way it was, both of them were too stubborn to ever try and apologize for all the snide comments and rude remarks made towards each other. That is why, at 5:30 am on a Saturday, they sat on opposite sides of a living room on the 30th floor of Starks’ tower. 

“You know what? For once I agree with this idiot. This has to be illegal in some way. You can’t just keep us here.”

Sam huffed and glared at one of the cameras in the room, knowing that they’d see him. From the first day that Sam met Bucky, he instantly decided that he wouldn’t like Bucky. It seems as if Bucky had passed the same judgment on Sam. They heard the intercom switch off and both let out a frustrated groan.

“They can’t just fucking do this! This is so unfair!”

Bucky exclaimed and threw his arms up in anger. He paced around the couch trying to think of ways to get out of this. Maybe he could pretend he was hurt, maybe he could say he didn’t feel good. He was running through ideas in his head when Sam interrupted his thought process.

“Aw boo hoo. Life is so hard. Chill out barnes. You’ll still get to have your daily nap.”

Sam teased and chuckled at his own joke. Bucky glared at sam and began to say something, but stopped himself.

“You know what? it’s not worth it.”

He shook his head and walked over to his phone. Maybe he could text Natasha or Steve to help him out of this. 

“Who are you texting? your bingo class?”

Wilson laughed looking at Bucky. Bucky gave Sam a bitch face.

“Real funny, birdbrain. No. I’m not texting my fucking ‘bingo class’. You aren’t as funny as you think you are.”

Bucky responded, annoyed and pissed off about this whole situation. How did shield genuinely think locking them in a room would do anything to help their situation? Bucky shook his head.

“Well, I think i’m pretty funny.”

Sam hummed and turned his attention towards Bucky’s phone. Bucky clicked a button on his phone and music began playing from a bluetooth speaker.

“If we’re stuck here, i’m going to at least make it more enjoyable for me.”

Bucky said and sat down on the other end of the couch, diagonal to sam. He smiled at the song that was starting to play through the bluetooth speaker. Ever since Bucky had taken control of his own thoughts again, one of his favorite things was music. He loved all of it and tried to listen to new songs every day. 

“Nuh-uh. We aren’t listening to any of your forties shit.”

Sam moved to get up and Bucky protested. 

“No. One, it isn’t forties music. How uncultured do you think I am? Two, you’re not touching my phone.”

Sam sighed and sat back down. Music rang through Bucky’s speakers, and though Sam would never admit this out loud, he enjoyed the music. He resisted the urge to tap his feet and wondered what this song was.

‘Feelin’ kind of tempted  
and i’m pouring out the truth  
Just fading out these talkers  
‘Cause now all I want is you  
I’m sayin’

Sam remembered what Bucky had said moments before the song started. He laughed and said a word.

“Very.”

Bucky turned his head to look at Sam, confused.

“You asked how uncultured I think you are. I said very.”

Bucky was fed up. He made an angry face then got off the couch and pushed Sam down onto it. Bucky was on top of him, and realizing how awkward this situation was, he went to get off of Sam. He looked at Sam’s face for a second. He studied his features. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Sam, noticing the hesitation, smirked back up at Bucky. He had just gotten an amazing idea.

“Hey Barnes. You know how all those Shield agents are up there watching us right now? Hoping we’ll make up? Well I have an idea that will get us out of here and teach them not to fuck with us again.”

Bucky stayed completely still on top of Sam and breathed out a shaky breath.

“What?”

Sam looked at Bucky for a second and then realization kicked in. Bucky began smirking too.

“Oh.. I see what you mean.”

Bucky let out a laugh. He was both dumbfounded that this was actually happening and excited for shields reaction.

“Let’s give 'em a show, shall we?”

Sam said, amused with their situation. Bucky nodded. 

“Hell yea.”

Bucky attached his lips to Sam, and that moment altered his world. He was supposed to hate Sam. He was supposed to argue with him, not like being around him and certainly not supposed to like his lips.. but here he was, enjoying the hell out of all of the above. He deepened the kiss and Sam ran a hand through Bucky’s hair, pulling slightly at the end. Bucky moaned slightly in approval and moved his lips to Sam’s neck. Just as Sam and him started to get carried away, the intercom turned on.

“Jesus christ. Fine. You won. We’ll let you out. We don’t want to see you two….”

The voice trailed off and the doors unlocked. Sam and Bucky stared at each other for a moment, then Bucky climbed off of Sam and cleared his throat awkwardly. Both Sam and Bucky walked out of the room, keeping their distance from each other. Once the door was opened, Bucky and Sam’s eyes widened.

Tony, Natasha, Scott and Clint were standing outside of the door clapping. Bucky and Sam began blushing. They both non-verbally agreed that this was the most embarrassing moment of their lives. 

“That was some steamy stuff back there boys. Didn’t know the old dinosaur could still get it.”

Tony heckled, laughing at his own joke along with some of the others. Neither Sam nor Bucky cracked a smile, still utterly stunned by embarrassment. Their teammates had just seen them make out in a room. Somewhere along the lines, the make out session that was supposed to annoy shield turned into something more, and Sam believed everyone knew that. Even Bucky. 

“Alright guys. Let’s leave them alone, they probably want some alone time.”

Natasha commented, chuckling a little bit at the end of her sentence. Bucky would really have to thank her for that later. 

Sam and Bucky walked down the hallway in complete opposite directions, only to find each other both in the main common room. 

“Jesus, Wilson. I just can’t get away from you can I?”

Bucky joked and looked at sam. He studied his face once again, still in disbelief of everything that had just happened. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked down at the counter. Then, Sam said something that caught Bucky by surprise. 

“My room. Now.”

After that day, things were definitely not the same. Their original plan was to defy Shield and show them that Sam and Bucky would treat each other the way they wanted and Shield couldn’t do anything about it. Shield had told them they won when they were let out of the room. It was safe to say that in the end.. Shield won. Sam and Bucky didn’t mind though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading. Hopefully my next work will come soon. Thank you again.


End file.
